nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wii
The Wii is the current name for Nintendo's fifth home video game console and the successor to the Nintendo GameCube. The system was unveiled at Nintendo's 2005 E³ press conference and the system's game controller was revealed at the 2005 Tokyo Game Show]] by Nintendo President Satoru Iwata during his keynote speech in September. In an interview with Sankei Shimbun, Iwata confirmed that the Wii will be released in North America no later than Thanksgiving 2006 (November 23). Internationally, Nintendo is considering attempting a launch with no more than 14 weeks of difference between the first and last launching regions. On April 27, 2006, Nintendo announced that the console's official name is "Wii," while the previous name of Revolution was a code name that "expressed Nintendo's direction." The codename, Revolution, refers to the console's promised "revolution" of the video-game industry. For example, the console's controller, which can detect its exact location and orientation in 3D space, is a concept never before seen in mainstream video game consoles. On November 19th, 2006, the Wii was released to the North American public. It was released with one wireless Wii Remote controller, one Nunchuk™ controller and the groundbreaking collection of five different Wii Sports games on one disc. It retails for $249. Around thirty titles will be launched between launch day and December 31st, including The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess which was released on launch day. This is not including games available for download via the virtual console. Confirmed hardware CPU/GPU Nintendo has announced that IBM has finished developing the CPU, codenamed "Broadway". IBM had previously developed the processor for Nintendo's current system, the Gamecube. Nintendo has also announced that Canadian graphics card maker ATI Technologies is developing the GPU, codenamed "Hollywood", for Wii. In an interview ATI's Public Relations Manager for Consumer Products, John Swinimer, confirmed that "Hollywood" has not been developed from PC architecture but developed specifically for the Revolution 'from the ground up'. Connectivity The Wii will have built-in Wi-Fi, allowing certain games to be played online via a wireless link. The Wii has a flip lid which can be opened to reveal 4 ports for GameCube controllers and 2 memory card slots. Additionally, again at E3 2005, Nintendo revealed that a small internal attachment (most likely a dongle) to be sold separately from the console will allow the Wii to playback DVD movies. Design The Wii is the smallest stationary console Nintendo has ever manufactured, described by Nintendo as being "about the thickness of three standard DVD cases and only slightly longer". The console will stand either horizontally or vertically. The front of the console features a self loading media drive which is illuminated by a blue light and will accept 12 cm Wii game discs and 8 cm GameCube game discs. When the console was unveiled at E3 2005 the console was colored black. However, at the Tokyo Game Show 2005 when the controller was revealed, promotional material depicted a white console. Nintendo has since revealed three additional colors (platinum, lime green, and red), but none of these colors have been confirmed as official colors. Controller The Wii controller sets aside the traditional controller seen in other mainstream consoles in an attempt to appeal to a larger audience. The controller is shaped like a television remote control and is held with one hand. Due to its symmetrical nature, the Wii's controller is able to be used by either hand, unlike other controllers. from various angles.]] The controller is also able to sense motion; a sensor placed near the television allows the computer to sense the controller's position in three-dimensional space. Other sensors in the controller itself allow it to sense its tilt and yaw. This allows players to mimic actual game actions, such as swinging a sword or using a flashlight, instead of simply pushing buttons. An early marketing video showed actors miming such actions as fishing, cooking, drumming, conducting an orchestra, shooting a gun, sword fighting, performing dental surgery, and what seems to be, a game of Super Mario Bros. with one handed play. The controller also features an expansion port on its underside which will allow various attachments to be added to the controller. Nintendo has revealed one of these attachments to be a unit which features an analog stick and 2 trigger buttons. It will connect to the main Wii controller via a short cord, and its appearance while connected to the main controller has led it to become dubbed "The Nunchaku". Nintendo has stated the aforementioned "Nunchaku" add-on may be bundled with the Wii console. Nintendo has also announced a controller "shell" which will resemble a traditional game controller called the "Classic-Style Expansion Controller". The "Wii remote" will fit inside this shell which will allow gamers to play games using a traditional controller while retaining the "remote"'s motion sensitivity. According to Satoru Iwata, it is meant for playing "the existing games, virtual console games, and multi-platform games". Despite the controller's similarity to lightguns which are only compatible with standard-definition cathode ray tube televisions, Nintendo has stated the Revolution and its controller will be compatible with all televisions including digital projectors. Nintendo developer Shigeru Miyamoto, before exiting the stage of Japan's 2005 Digital Interactive Entertainment Conference, stated that "there are still secrets to this controller, and these will be revealed next year." Technical specifications Nintendo has released very little detailed information at present concerning the technical specifications of the Wii console. According to a recent interview with Nintendo's Jim Merrick, Nintendo may never release a complete system specification. Some details have however been released by Nintendo and other third parties involved with the console: * Processors: ** IBM "Broadway" CPU ** ATI Technologies "Hollywood" GPU * Memory: ** Unknown amount of RAM ** 512 MB built-in flash memory. * Ports and Peripherals: ** Two Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 ports. ** Support for wireless controllers. ** 4 Nintendo GameCube controller ports and 2 Nintendo GameCube memory card ports (for backward compatibility). ** Optional USB PC-compatible 802.11b/g (Wi-Fi) wireless router. * Media: ** Slot-loading optical disc drive compatible with both 12 cm Wii optical discs and 8.0 cm Gamecube optical discs (1.5 GB) as well as standard DVD discs. ** 2 Front-loading SD memory card slots. * Built-in content ratings system: **PEGI 3+, 7+, 12+, 16+, 18+ **ESRB EC, E, E10+, T, M, and AO. **CERO All Ages, 12+, 15+ 18+. **G, PG, M, MA15+ * Networking ** Wi-Fi by Broadcom * Video: ** Not known - but will work with a computer monitor as well as any TV. * Audio: ** Not known Virtual Console The Wii will feature a "virtual console" which will be used to download old vintage games from the internet. Nintendo and other developers will place games on the download service to be available for purchase from the service. This would then be stored on the 512MB of flash memory that will be available built into the Wii. It was reported that the games will cost between $4 and $9. [[Category:Nintendo consoles| ] Related Articles *List of Wii games External Links *Wikipedia Wii Entry